Twitch Clock
by FangAKat
Summary: Max is troublesome girl who has one normal life for the lead singer of her band Twitch Clock. Unfortunately the band is still playing out of her garage. When their guitarist leaves and they are desperately searching for a new one they stumble across Fang, a boy who just transferred to their school. How will he contribute to the band and will the band last with him there?
1. An Introduction

**Hey there fellow readers! Here is another Fan Fiction of mine! I am glad some of you liked my last story and I am not giving up on it! I just had a good idea of what to do with this one and I hope you like this one as well! Oh! And the Dax thing is only to help the story line along... I hate it and can't wait to put Fang in! I promise I will keep it to a minimum with Dax and pay for the annoyance of Dylan in FAX!**

**Well here it goes! Enjoy!**

* * *

One

The blaring sound of an electric guitar woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I automatically slammed my hand down on the snooze button and looked at the time.

"OH SHIT!" I whisper screamed so that my mother would not hear me from where ever she was. I instantly jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I brushed through my wavy light brown hair and threw on some deodorant. Running into my bedroom I threw of my pajamas and searched through my closet for something to wear. I grabbed out a random assortment of clothes and ended up throwing on a pair of bright green skinny jeans with a black tank top. I threw on the first pair of shoes I found, which happened to be a pair of red converse all stars.

"I'm leaving now!" I called as I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my black back pack and threw on my dark blue sweatshirt.

"Alright, sweetie, I called the school and told them you will be a little late."

"Thanks mom! Love you!"

"Love you too."

I ran down the street to the school which was about ten blocks down the street from my house.

"Good Morning Mrs. Green!" I called as I passed the little old lady's house that was at the end of our street.

"Good morning, Max."

I finally reached the school and ran up the drive. Nobody was outside the school and it was easy to navigate my way to my locker. Spinning the combination I slammed open my locker and threw in some of my binders. I then ran down the hall to my first class which just so happened to be... Chemistry.

I walked in the door and walked straight to the teacher's desk.

"Maximum, nice to see that you actually made it to school today." Mr. Smith said not looking away from his computer. "Its also nice to see that you are consistent. Late on the first day of school Max! I don't think that is a first."

"Office?" I asked casually.

Mr. Smith handed me a piece of paper, which I took and walked out of the room with.

Oh yes, just cause I forgot to do this earlier, I'm Maximum Ride. Your average teenage girl. At least I think so, my friends tell me different though. I am sixteen years old and in my Junior year in high school, and the best part about me was that me and my friends are all in a band, and as far as I know we were awesome. Unfortunately we were still playing out of my garage.

I walked into the office nonchalantly and handed the lady at the counter my hall pass.

"Morning, Mrs. Rose."

"Good Morning, Max." she said as she went to go see if the school dean was available. When she came back to the counter she just gave me a thumbs up. I walked around the counter and into the dean's office.

"Good morning Miss Ride. I'm guessing you are late again?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Well I'll give you a first day of school gift and not give you detention, you can go with a warning, Max."

"Wow, thanks Mr. Winter!"

"Your welcome, Max. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted and walked out the door.

.*.*. ~After School~ .*.*.

I easily ran up the stairs to my room and dropped my back pack there. My 'flock' of friends was coming over at five so that we could jam for the afternoon since basically nobody had homework on the first day of school. I dropped onto my bed which was covered in a dark green comforter and black and gray pillows. The rest of the room was quite simple with a desk on the opposite wall of my bed and a dresser on the opposite end of that wall. Windows covered the wall between the desk and dresser letting a warm light into the room. All the furniture was a simple wood that was all painted either black or gray and the walls were green and brown. The one wall that had nothing up against it and no windows was covered in chalk board paint so that I could easily write or draw on it to organize my thoughts or just have some fun.

I put my iPhone on its dock on my nightstand and put on Pandora, mainly because I wanted to be surprised with what I was listing to today.

After about ten minutes of my music going my door slammed open to reveal my little sister Ella. She was fourteen and just starting her freshman year in high school. Her dark brown hair was straight and fell down to the middle of her back. The only thing that looked similar to me was the eyes which were a chocolate brown color. Sometimes I wondered how we were even related.

"Will you turn that racket down?!" she yelled at me over the sound of the music.

"Nope." I said popping the P making Ella even more annoyed. I know, I am good at annoying people. She just groaned at me an trudged down the hallway to her room.

After another twenty minutes of listening to the random assortments of music there was a tap at my window. I easily maneuvered my way over and opened the curtains and looked out the window. What was waiting outside was my boyfriend, Dylan. **(A/N:: EWWWW!) **You could say that this kid was the equivalent of a male supermodel. He had sandy blond hair and insanely sea blue eyes, he was fit and almost every girl in school flirted with him. Why he asked me out is still a question I am trying to figure out.

He raised his eyebrows in an unstated question. I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

"Hey, babe. You too busy to talk you your boyfriend?"

"Nope, I don't think so." I moved away from the window and let him in. I sat back down on my bed and turned down the music while he sat down in my swivel chair that was next to the desk. He looked around and caught sight of my chalk board wall which was covered in different phrases and words.

"Trying to write a new song again?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"You are right my friend! After all how are we going to win our school's battle of the bands if we don't have an original piece?"

"Ah. I see so this one will be for the battle of the bands."

"That is if everyone else agrees with it."

"How close to finished is it?"

"Almost there."

"May I see it?"

"Nope." I said popping the P.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! It's not the best yet but everything will unfold with oncoming chapters. Please! Tell me what you think! R&R! Please! I'll probably have the next chapter out soon since it is spring break for me. **

**I am excited to see what you guys have to say!**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	2. This is the band

**So I have to admit that I am borrowing the song illustration from LaxChick25 and her story LA Rush which, I think, is a really good story. **

* * *

Two

My phone went off around five and I grabbed it off the stand with ease. I looked at it and saw that Iggy was calling me. I didn't even have to answer to know what he was going to say and let the call go to my voice mail.

I hopped off my bed and jogged down the stairs with Dylan on my tail. I ran past the kitchen where my mom was baking something that smelled amazing. I went past her and through the door to the garage. Iggy and Nudge were already there. They were sitting on the old couch that had found it's home in my garage, along with a plethora of different things that we had found around our houses and put around my garage so that we had our own little hangout. My mother was kind enough to let us use the garage as long as we kept it somewhat clean.

The floor was covered with different colored carpets that had no particular order to them except one which was where the drums sat. We had gathered a bunch of different Christmas lights and lamps to light up the room and two of the walls were covered in sheet music and posters. We were lucky enough to have two speakers, two amps and microphones. The four of us had all gotten summer jobs to buy the speakers and microphones. Dylan and Iggy had already had the amps with their instruments.

"Max! Why didn't you pick up your phone!" A tall strawberry blond haired boy whined at me, his pale blue eyes were sparkling and I knew that he was pulling my leg- he was also in the same grade as me and Dylan. "After all who wouldn't want to talk to such an amazing person like me?"

The rest of us shot our hands up immediately after he finished speaking. He feigned hurt and I shot him a 'seriously?' look.

I was then attacked by a full human form who was throwing their whole weight at me.

"MAX! OMG you will never believe what I saw at the store today! There was this really cool dress that was all white and it had a corset and there were scull patterns all over it! When I saw it I thought of you so I bought it and now you are going to have to come over to my house to try it on! You and Ella! OMG! We could give you another makeover! Then we could totally do a movie marathon, of your choice, of course, just to make up for the fact that you hate getting a makeover and all!"

That was Nudge. We call her the NC, or the Nudge Channel, at times since all she seems to be good at is talk, on and on and on and on. She is fifteen like Ella and just started her Sophomore year of high school. She has mocha colored skin and hazel brown eyes to match. To top it all of she has bouncy brown curls that sit on the top of her head.

"I guess that's okay Nudge, but right now, lets blow out the speakers." I said smiling down at her. She was about five inches shorter than me even thought I wasn't taller than the other boys there. "By the way, where is Gazzy?"

Iggy was the one to answer. "He said that he had detention today for letting off a stink bomb in the third floor girls bathroom."

"Again? Geezum! I'm glad I didn't use the third floor."

"You better be! That bomb was awesome!" Gazzy's voice came in through the garage's side door. He was in the same grade as Nudge. His bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes made him some sort of small time heart throb in their grade. He also had a twin sister who would come and sing backup for us sometimes. Her name was Angel.

We all smiled at him and took our positions by our instruments and microphones. I was the lead singer standing in front of everyone like the garage door was our audience. Iggy took up his bass and checked to see if it was tuned. Dylan took up the Guitar next to Iggy and tuned his own guitar. Gazzy took his seat behind the drums while Nudge took a seat behind her keyboard.

"So what are we going to play Maxie." Iggy asked from his spot slightly behind me.

"Lets start with I Just Wanna Run."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

Gazzy started to tap out the beat while Dylan and I started the song.

"_I just wanna run, hide it away" _I sang holding on to the microphone like it was my lifeline._  
"Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out" _The others joined in and the song gained power._  
"I just wanna run_

"I just wanna run"

We had this song- along with many others- down to a science. If you were to listen to the original song the only difference you would find is my voice and a bit more bass and keys._  
"I'm out here all alone  
I try to call your house  
Can't reach you on the phone  
I'll gather up the nerve  
I'm packing up my bag  
It's more than you deserve  
Don't treat me like a drag_

"I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself

_"I just wanna run, hide it away"_The song gained more power as the course swung around._  
"Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run"_

"_oh, oh, oh" _Dylan backed me up with vocals_  
"I just wanna run" _

"_oh oh, oh"_

_"Like a game of chess_  
_I predict your move_  
_I think I know you better_  
_Better than you do_  
_I'm sick of feeling cheap_  
_Cheated and abused_  
_Sick of losing sleep_  
_Thinking about you_

_"I'm feelin' like I keep on talking_  
_I'm repeating myself,_  
_My words lost all meaning_  
_I keep talking_  
_I repeat myself_

_"I just wanna run, hide it away_  
_Run because they're chasing me down_  
_I just wanna run, throw it away_  
_Run before they're finding me out_  
_I just wanna run_

"_oh, oh, oh"  
_

_"I just wanna run" _

"_oh, oh, oh"_

"_throw it away"_

_"I just wanna run, hide it away_  
_Run because they're chasing me down_  
_I just wanna run, throw it away_  
_Run before they're finding me out, out_

_"I just wanna run_

_"I just wanna run, hide it away_  
_Run because they're chasing me down_  
_I just wanna run, throw it away_  
_Run before they're finding me out_

_"I just wanna run" _I sang out.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey,..." _Iggy and Dylan both sang into the same microphone._  
_

_"I just wanna run"_

"_won't find me out, won't find me out" _They assisted._  
_

_"I just wanna run"_

The song ended out and I turned and smiled at my friends. This was one of my favorite things to. Just hang out with the people closest to me and sing. Apparently we were good and we have been in a couple town fairs, but other than that nobody ever heard from us. Well nobody except our parents and siblings since we were usually jamming out at someones house if we were not watching a movie, playing truth or dare, or doing all those other stereotypical teenage things to do. We would also write songs, that was why all the walls were covered in paper. It was all sheet music for each of our parts for one song or another.

.*.*. ~Time Passes To Dinner Time~ .*.*.

The other kids decided to stay the night without my approval. Mom was okay with it thought so I didn't really mind. We were all seated around the table chowing down on burgers and hot dogs along with some mac and cheese. I was sitting next to Dylan who had his leg crossed behind mine and Nudge who was ranting with Ella. Notice the with not the and. They were both talking at the same time and I swear that they were also picking up each others every word. I swear my ear was bleeding.

Next we went straight to the movie watching. We all split up into pairs to pick the movies which came out as me and Dylan, Nudge and Ella, then Gazzy and Iggy.

Nudge and Ella went first, and they picked my only favorite 'chick flick' thought I don't even think you could call it that personally, it is too good. Anyway, first we watched the Princess Bride. **(A/N:: I love this movie ^_^ what Max said is exactly how I feel about it though) **Next Gazzy and Iggy picked out Kick Ass which was also an excellent pick. Finally Me and Dylan picked Batman The Dark Knight Rises which was my favorite newer movie.

By the time that the movie did finish everyone was asleep, except me and Dylan. I personally can not sleep with the light of the TV in my face or the abnormal sounds of the movie so I stayed awake through all of them. Dylan was just barely awake staring at me, and knowing him he wouldn't go to sleep until I was fast asleep with my head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to wait for me, stupid." I said without a thought about it.

"Well I wanted to. Plus I didn't want to until you did or..." the rest of his sentence dropped off.

"Or what?"

"Or maybe you kissed me goodnight?" he suggested but it sounded more like a question.

"Nope, not going to happen." I said nonchalant, again. Apparently this was not the right answer.

"What the hell Max?!" I turned to look at him the light of the credits lit up his face enough for me to see that he was actually frustrated. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "We have been together for what, like, two an a half years?! And you won't even let me go past holding your hand or giving you an occasional hug! What is with you? I thought that maybe after this long that something might have happened! I thought that maybe I may be the right guy for you after this long."

I looked him straight in the face. I had already told him many times that I wouldn't share anything 'romantic' unless I was sure it was the right person to share it with. With Dylan, I just hadn't felt that spark or felt the warmth of him when he touched me or any of that other stuff that is 'suppose' to happen between two people that 'loved' each other. I couldn't just hand out my 'love'... not after him.

"Sorry, Dylan." I whispered pulling my knees up to my chin, I was sitting on the our black leather couch that sat next to two squishy arm chairs in the basement common aria.

"I can't do this anymore." Dylan stood up looking down at me. I didn't move. Personally I didn't mind him leaving. If he couldn't get through my barriers then he probably wasn't the right guy for me. "Bye, Max. I'm quitting the band too. I don't want to deal with you and your patheticness."

I just sat there unmoving.

He left the house slamming the door.

Surprisingly I was happy.

* * *

**Please R&R! I made this chapter a little longer than I am used to but I hope you like it! For those who are following Wildfire I will update that one tomorrow. ^_^**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


	3. The Whispering Calls of Paradise

**So I know how to tie all of this story together now and I think you guys will like it ^_^ **

**Also be ware there are three songs in this chapter so I am going to go till I feel that it is enough. Please don't tell me I need longer chapters. JP wrote in short chapters and so will I. **

* * *

Three

School was a drag.

Like that serious pain in your ass kid that wouldn't stop bugging you about your homework and projects. It really didn't help that I was one of the least known kids in the school. Especially since I came to school today only to find two kids making out right up against my locker. I pushed them away a little and they didn't even notice while I went into my locker and grabbed my Latin book. Thankfully the day would be over soon since I was heading to seventh period.

Most of my classes were terrible since I got stuck with all the worse teachers and my now ex-boyfriend. It was funny how everyone basically forgot who I was since we broke up a week ago. I didn't mind though. Now I wouldn't get all the evil looks from all the envious girls.

I walked into my study hall getting ready to do my Latin homework that was due the next period. Our study halls were filled class rooms that had the wonderful assigned seats. I was so lucky to come in and have the school bad ass and his slut of a girlfriend making out on my desk before the bell rang. Wow that is two pairs of people making out in my way today... what luck.

I walked up to them nonchalantly and spoke up with no regrets or embarrassment.

"Excuse me love birds, but I need my desk. I got homework that I got to do."

They didn't even notice so I just pushed them away so that they fell on their asses on the floor. Serves them right for thinking they could get away with it.

When they finally broke apart, Lissa, the girl, looked up at me like I was the spawn of the devil.

"What the hell was that for?" she screeched in my face. Her voice was a fairly high pitched one too which didn't help my ears much.

"I need my desk, and I think it would be smarter to go do your thing behind the school building instead of in sixth period study hall."

Lissa just looked at me with a pout of a duck face. She was the school's biggest slut in my mind for having made out with most of the boys in the school. She had even given 'lessons' to boys that wanted them, and I'm not talking about kissing. Her fire truck read hair stood out in any crowd and her 'bad boy' boyfriend helped that image as well.

Fang, the bad ass of the school stood by with a passive expression on his face as usual. He was that one guy that almost every girl wanted to date at some point in time. Me? Oh hell no. I wouldn't date him for a million dollars... okay I may do it for that... I'm poor don't judge!

Anyway Fang was not that bad looking, to be honest. His raven black hair hung down in his onyx eyes, which matched his olive toned skin and normally black clothing. His reputation around the school was probably as pure as his favorite color. Most of the rumors told me that he was one of the only kids in the school who had to repeat his senior year in high school so he was at least two years older than me. He also had one of the most expensive cars in school which, in my book, didn't amount to anything but the other kids around me said that he stole it. I would also happen to pass him every time I went to the principal's office in the morning, but in never saw him in detention... when I was there that is... yeah, I skip detention... I got better things to do.

That was the only basis for the better rumors though, all the other ones were ridiculous. Like he was the head of a gang, or he was a drag racer, or he was the guy you wanted to see to get some stuff. Don't ask me how I know all this. It's Iggy's fault. He is like the best info broker at the school.

I sat down at my desk without looking up at the two again, and waited for the boredom of school to end.

.*.*.~9th Period Music~.*.*.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! What we are going to to for the rest of this week we are going to do your guy's favorite assignment! The theme song assignment!" Mr. Drew said with enthusiasm.

Most of the kids in the classroom cheered. This really was the best assignment of the year. We each got to choose a song and perform it in front of the class. It was a song that had to describe ourselves and the trials that we went through.

Just so I can straighten thing out before you get confused later. Our ninth period class was separated into two parts that the students got to choose. Music or a sport. I was in music with a lot of the other girls that I just so happen to know. Sports were simple, split up into teams according to skill, but the music classes were separated into a Freshmen/Sophomore class, and a Junior/Senior class. The skill didn't have to do with it because we would all critique each other and help each other become better at our place in the musical industry. It actually wasn't surprising that some kids that went here became famous or well known for something or another, but not that many, and you probably wouldn't know their name anyway.

I personally knew exactly which song I was going to sing. Paradise by Coldplay. It was a song that really described how I got through life as a little girl.

"Is there anyone that is ready to go today?" Mr. Drew said pointedly looking me straight in the eye. I smiled to myself and started to raise my hand.

"I'll do it." said someone from behind me.

I turned around to see Fang sitting in the back of the class raising his hand. I hadn't noticed that he was taking the class, after all you would think that the school bad ass would take sport. He stood up slowly as Mr. Drew nodded to him. He walked up to the stage and told Mr. Drew which song that he wanted to sing. Mr. Drew ran over to his computer and started up the song. I recognized it right away and was kinda surprised since Skillet is a christian band. After I really thought about the lyrics though I tried to apply it to him and kinda figured that it was something that he would sing.

**Whispers In The Dark**

"_Despite the lies that you're making  
__Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark"

Honestly I was quite surprised by his performance. He was doing really good, his voice complementing the song well and he was totally rocking out to the song as if he was in his own little world. I know that feeling myself.

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus x2]

Whispers in the dark [x3]"

When he finished the song I couldn't help but join the applause for him. He did really well. I he sang the song well but it wasn't like John Cooper did it. Kinda like his own rendition of singing it that wasn't too far from the original.

"Good job Fang. Now is there anyone else who would like to sing today." Mr. Drew looked straight at me again, but once again I was beaten by Lissa who was out of her seat right as he finished his sentence.

"I will!" I saw the slight dread come over Mr. Drew's face, but he said she could and started to play the song that the whore whispered into his ear.

**Call Me Maybe (A/N: Didn't know what else for her to sing... if you guys have song ideas pleas tell me!)**

"_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe!"

I have absolutely nothing good to say about her singing. It was just terrible. Enough said.

Anyway learning from others passing me up twice now I was up on the stage before Lissa finished her last sentence. After she was done I grabbed her microphone and ushered her off stage. She gave me an evil glare which I matched and overcame making her falter and go sit down next to Mr. Silence.

I flashed three numbers on my hand giving Mr. Drew the song number that I wanted to sing. Most of the other kids didn't know his system but I had learned it while being his teachers assistant for the past two years.

**Paradise**

"_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world" _I stretched out my hand sweeping it in front of my face to represent that world._  
"But it flew away from her reach" _ I tried to show that I was reaching for something that wasn't there._  
So she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes" _I closed my eyes and lay my empty hand on my stomach. _  
"Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on

_It gets so heavy" _I let my hand drop bending my knees from an invisible weight. _  
"The wheel breaks the butterfly" _My hand seeped across the air in front of my face again. _  
"Every tear, a waterfall" _My hand trialled down my face. _  
"In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly._

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

La la la La  
La la la

So lying underneath those stormy skies."

I opened my eyes to have them meet directly with Fang's. He was smirking. Something I had never seen before. _  
"She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun must set to rise._

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
This could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo"

I kept my eyes on Fang's for the rest of the song, but when it ended I immediately broke the contact as the applause for my singing came around.

"Well thank you Maximum! That will be it for today. You guys can all hang out for the rest of the period.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! I will love you forever!**

**Fly on,**

**FangAKat**


End file.
